


“Coffee sounds great, darling.”

by ellagm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec spills his coffee on Magnus’ shirt basically, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Meet-Cute, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagm/pseuds/ellagm
Summary: Alec, to put it frankly, was running late, very late, to his morning class, which is why he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going on the way out of the coffee shop.At least that is what he’s gonna say when Magnus brings it up in the future.or Alec spills his coffee all over Magnus’ shirt
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	“Coffee sounds great, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short meet-cute one shot. It’s all fluff bc after my last fic I wanted to write something not at all depressing.  
> Enjoy :)

Alec, to put it frankly, was running late, very late, to his morning class, which is why he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going on the way out of the coffee shop.

At least that is what he’s gonna say when Magnus brings it up in the future. 

So, he isn’t paying attention, which is why he bumped into the most handsome man he has ever seen. And dumped his coffee on his shirt.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Here let me help you,” he said, struggling to get some tissues from the pocket of his jacket “Here. Again I’m so sor-“

“It’s quite alright, darling.” the handsome man said stopping him “I understand, really.”

“It’s really not. I just ruined your shirt” Alec said waving his hands in front of the guys shirt as if to prove his point.

“It’s nothing a washing machine won’t fix.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he said almost teasingly before remembering this wasn’t his brother he was talking too, but a stranger. A stranger he had just spilled his coffee all over. “But really, at least let me pay for it.”

“That really won’t be necessary...” he trailed off looking at him waiting.

“Alec,” the blue eyed boy said “My name’s Alec”

“Magnus, pleased to meet you” the man replied offering a hand.

Either this man was the nicest man on earth, or Alec was weird, because as far as he’s concerned, he wouldn’t exactly be pleased to meet someone that has just spilled their coffee on him. 

Regardless, Alec contemplated the hand in front of him for a second before shaking it. 

“Well, if you won’t let me pay for your shirt..” he said, hoping this would work out in his favor “at least let me buy you a coffee.” His morning class be damned.

If Magnus was surprised by his straight-forwardness he didn’t show it.

“Coffee sounds great, darling.” he said with a brilliant smile “But was I wrong in assuming you were hurrying somewhere?”

Alec contemplated lying through his teeth for a second, but then, for whatever reason, he decided to tell the truth.

“I was going to my morning class but,” he looked at his watch which read 8:30 am “I’m already too late, so I guess I’ll skip this time.”

The gorgeous man hummed, “I don’t know why, but I didn’t take you as the type to skip class.”

“I’m not.” Alec replied, but didn’t offer any additional information.

“Well, dear, I can’t exactly deny the offer of coffee made by a handsome man, now can I?”

Felling bolder, Alec raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know. Can you?”

That made Magnus laugh, which if you asked Alec, was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

“Well then, lead the way darling.”

Years later at their wedding, when Magnus tells the story of how they met, Alec thinks that he couldn’t be more thankful that he was late to class that day.


End file.
